The Lost Fics of AmieLeighLuna
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: A collection of drabbles, oneshots, short fics, prompts that I either forgot about or never expanded upon. Feel free to make requests. These are all multi-ship. I'll specify the ship, rating, and the genre prior to each chapter.
1. Blaine v Kurt

**Ship: Blaine/OC, Kurt/OC**  
**Rating: K**  
**Genre: random**

Blaine is a boy of simple needs. He's 17, not much is needed to spark his interest. But Blaine is also extremely stubborn. When he wants something, he wants it bad. And he'll do anything to get it.

This held true for his love life as well. Josh was no exception. Josh was tall, buff, and tan. A Greek god, if you will. Blaine must have him! Luckily spending time with him wasn't the problem. They were in the same grade, shared some classes and they were in the Warblers together. No, the problem was something much worse, something much more vile.

The problem was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt had fallen many times for the wrong guy. Usually straight guys. But there was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Josh was gay. There was also no doubt in his mind that he, in fact, wanted Josh so much that he would do anything to win the boy's heart.

Kurt is competitive. He loves to compete. He thrives off competition. He had to compete for attention and solos back at McKinley. He even has to compete with Finn for food in his own home. And Kurt was not afraid to compete for Josh because it appeared that he would have to. Someone else was after the boy's affection.

And that scoundrel is Blaine Anderson.


	2. I Gotta Go

**Ship: Klaine**  
**Rating: M**  
**Genre: PWP/Slight Watersports**

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Brian! Hurry the fuck up! I have to use the bathroom!" Kurt screamed through the bathroom door. He had been in the shower for 45 minutes and Kurt was about to pee himself if he didn't get to the toilet soon. Blaine laughed from the bed. Kurt turned on his heel, "And what is so funny?"

Blaine beckoned him, "He's not getting out any time soon, might as well come back to bed and cuddle with me."

Kurt reluctantly went to him. He still need to pee, but once he was in Blaine's arms, he felt a little better. Blaine kissed along his neck and ghosted his fingertips along his thighs. "Blaine, not now, i have to pee. If Brian doesn't hurry up i'm going to just run down to the gas station across the street!"

Blaine hummed. "Or i can distract you…."

"And how would you do that? I am about to wet myself!"

"I bet i could make you cum before you wet yourself."

"You going to what now?"

Blaine slid his fingers between Kurt's legs and bit down lightly on his neck. "I'm going to make you cum before you piss."

"oh, ok." Kurt said in what could only be discribed as a half-moan/half-whisper. And with that, Blaine flipped them around so he was hovered over Kurt and between his legs. He hooked his fingers into Kurt's waistband of his boxer briefs, but when he tried to pull them down, Kurt's clunched thighs stopped him.

"Babe, you need to relax a bit so i can undress you." Blaine teased as kissed along Kurt's hipbones. Kurt relaxed just long enough. Blaine worked his way back to Kurt's lips. "One rule, don't piss the bed!"


	3. Fifty Shades of Lame

**Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: PG13  
Warnings: None really**

* * *

Kurt sat down with his coffee cup and Kindle and started reading. He was so engrossed in the adventures of Sherlock Holmes, that he didn't notice the figure sitting across from him.

"I sure hate to interrupt Fifty Shades of Lame, Hummel, but I need to talk to you." A voice said. Kurt looked up to see none other than Sebastian Smythe sitting at his table.

"What do you want, Sebastian? I'm busy." Kurt asked, gesturing at his Kindle.

Sebastian leaned across the table and plucked the kindle out of Kurt's hands. "And now you're not. I need a favor."

"No, I will not check you for genital warts. Now give me back my E-Reader!" Kurt reached for it before Sebastian could see the screen, but it was too late.

Sebastian laughed out, "Oh my God! You're actually reading Fifty Shades of Grey? I was only joking, but you're actually reading it! You like this filth?"

"You would know a thing or two about filth." Kurt mumbled, "It's not nearly as bad as people think it is." He justified.

"You realize that it's basically just fan fiction for Twilight. Then the author realized that with her following, she could make money by changing the proper nouns and a couple details. Then, BAM, an _original _work of fiction. The whole thing is diabolical, if you ask me. But I'll admit, I'd never peg you as someone who'd be entertained by this stuff…"

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Kurt deadpanned.

Something flashed in Sebastian's eye. With his signature smirk, he stood. "I was gonna have you see if your friend, Santana could get me a new fake ID since mine got taken away last week. But," Sebastian handed back the Kindle and leaned to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I think I figured out a much better way to spend a Friday night." And with that, he was gone.

Kurt sat blinking for a couple minutes before his phone buzzed. It was a text.

_**My place. Friday at 9. Bring your own handcuffs ;-) ~Seb**_


	4. Captain Blam

**Pairing**: Blaine/Sam  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: nerdiness

* * *

_**Glee prompt**__ (Romantic Blam): Blaine and Sam go see Captain America: The Winter Soldier together (and of course they love it)._

Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet. They have been waiting so long to see the Captain America movie. Sam had come over Blaine's house every night that week so they could watch every Marvel movie of the last 15 years in preparation. "I'm so excited! Chris Evans in tight pants fighting Sebastian Stan in tight pants…oh yea, this movie is gonna rock!"

Sam laughed. "And don't forget Scarlett Johansson in tight everything! Seriously Black Widow is so hot. Perfect blend of badass and sexy!"

"Can't say I've noticed, she lacks a certain appeal with me." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. He would never admit it, but he hated that his boyfriend still found women attractive. What if Sam decided that he didn't think Blaine was enough and he wants to date a girl?

His worry was short-lived when Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine and whispered in his ear, "But I'd much rather see you in that leather body suit, Nightbird." Then he kissed the blush forming on Blaine's cheek. "You're so cute when you blush."

Blaine was about to respond when the theatre opened. Sam grabbed his hand and they quickly went to find seats. As per their agreement, all of their focus was on the screen. But at one point during the big fight, Sam grabbed Blaine's hand, causing warmth to spread in Blaine's chest. The movie ended and they made their way out to the car hand in hand. They discussed everything from the actors to the soundtrack. Once they were in the car Blaine leaned over and kissed Sam. "I think I'm in love with you." He whispered as he pulled back.

Sam was quiet for a moment. Long enough for Blaine to start panicking. But before he could lose it, he saw Sam smirk, "Think? Well that is unfortunate cause I'm 100 percent sure that I'm in love with you."

Blaine launched himself as best he could across the car into Sam's lap. He kissed every inch of Sam's face he could reach, whispering "I love you" between each peck.


End file.
